Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{6}{15}-13\dfrac{3}{5} = {?}$
Solution: Simplify each fraction. $= {16\dfrac{2}{5}} - {13\dfrac{3}{5}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {16\dfrac{2}{5}}-{13\dfrac{3}{5}}$ Convert ${16\dfrac{2}{5}}$ to ${15 + \dfrac{5}{5} + \dfrac{2}{5}}$ So the problem becomes: ${15\dfrac{7}{5}}-{13\dfrac{3}{5}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {15} + {\dfrac{7}{5}} - {13} - {\dfrac{3}{5}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {15} - {13} + {\dfrac{7}{5}} - {\dfrac{3}{5}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{7}{5}} - {\dfrac{3}{5}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{4}{5}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{4}{5}$